superpowerfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Technorganic Physiology
The ability to be made entirely or partially of cyberorganic material. Variation of Hybrid Physiology. Not to be Confused with Cyberorganism Physiology. Also Called *Cyber-Biopunk/Nano-Biopunk Physiology *Cyber Organic Physiology *Cyborg Physiology *Techno-Organic Physiology *Technological-Biological Physiology Capabilities Cyberorganic describes the melding of technological and biological components into a single entity, fused at the cellular level. Technorganic entity could be considered a form of cyborg. Users are to use the abilities of their robot to a variety of technological effects. The user can also be organic beings with just mechanical components such as a robotic arm. There are some ways that cyborgs can be equally stronger than ordinary robots. As such, they may have an actual brain rather than an artificial intelligence, thus making them think much more creatively or even perhaps have an AI, but with the AI and the person's brain working well in sync. Most cyborgs would may also have a robotic voice change as well. Unlike Cyberorganisms, users have visible artificial components and may or may not be born from a specific life-form and any other technological being. Applications *Bio-Tech Manipulation **Orgamech Manipulation *Cyber Mind **Electronic Communication **Mechanical Intuition **Neuro-Psychic Knowledge *Electronic Eyes **Scanner Vision *Powered Structure **Enhanced/Supernatural Condition *Robot Arm **Swiss Army Appendage Variations *Artificial Intelligence Physiology *Bionic Physiology *Cyberorganism Physiology *High-Tech Exoskeleton *Technoformation **Assimilative Evolution *Technomorphism **Nanite Mimicry *Technorganic Exoskeleton Types of Cyberorganic: *Angelic Machine Physiology *Bionic Dragon Physiology *Demonic Machine Physiology *Divine Machine Physiology *Extraterrestrial Machine Physiology Associations *Organism-Artificial Intelligence Synergy *Hybrid Physiology *Organic Manipulation using machine half to influence organic half. *Technology Manipulation *Technorganic Combat Limitations *As they are part/half robot, user is technically vulnerable towards things that affect technology. **Users of Technology Manipulation are capable of affecting the users like among other machines. **May be vulnerable to computer viruses. **Crash!, Data Manipulation, Hacking Intuition may work on user, depending on how much of a machine they are. **Radiation powers affect not only their organic part, but destroys the technology within them. **Liquids like water may cause short circuit. *May have mechanic of self-destructing. Known Users *CyborDemo (TF2 Freak) *CyborHeavy (TF2 Freak) *Cyborneer (TF2 Freak) *CyborSoldier (TF2 Freak) *Defender (TF2 Freak) *Edo Soldier (TF2 Freak) *Energineer (TF2 Freak) *Heavybine (TF2 Freak) *Jay Danten/J.D Aussie (TF2 Freak) *Knivehand (TF2 Freak) *Potatoneer (TF2 Freak) *Robot Engie (TF2 Freak) *Savior (TF2 Freak) *Scombine (TF2 Freak) *Soldine (TF2 Freak) *Juggernaut (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) *Paladin (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) *Titan (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) Gallery CyborDemo.png|After a couple of scientists had been technologically augmenting him, CyborDemo (TF2 Freak) was turned into a cybernetic organism, with a robotic eye which enhances his vision capability, and also has a special system implanted inside him, which increases his agility, and also his speed to a certain extent. CyborHeavy.png|CyborHeavy (TF2 Freak) had his arm injured and later, after the explosion had took place, he has given himself a robotic arm, thus turning himself into a cyborg. Cyborneer.jpg|Alongside CyborHeavy, Cyborneer (TF2 Freak) was once a RED Engineer until the incident that nearly risked his life. However, he turned himself into a cyborg sometime afterwards. CyborSoldier.png|CyborSoldier (TF2 Freak) is a cyborg with the power to control the Soldier Drones and turn them into formidable foes thanks to the connected, yet mechanical headset he has covering his eyes. Defender.png|While he was already a Cyborg due to his robotic hand, Defender (TF2 Freak) had replaced his Gunslinger with a Gloveslinger some time after the Mastermind Vagineer and Dr. Schadenfreude’s defeat, and once he decided to join the HECU as a field support lieutenant. He also gave himself more technological augments, in order to increase his fitness in terms of defence, specifically endurance, durability, and also his stamina. Edo Soldier.jpg|Edo Soldier (TF2 Freak) Energineer.png|Sometime after he had lost his right arm to Cryo and his allies slaughtered, Energineer (TF2 Freak) had turned himself into a cyborg via a partial exoskeleton suit and a prosthetic arm replacement. Heavybine.png|Heavybine (TF2 Freak) J.D Aussie.png|Jay Danten/J.D Aussie (TF2 Freak) was turned into a cyborg by the BLU Team’s Engineer, after a RED Soldier almost killed him. Knivehand.png|Knivehand (TF2 Freak) Savior (TF2 Freak).jpg|Savior (TF2 Freak) Scombine.png|Scombine (TF2 Freak) was a normal scout until Heavy Trains Guy had inserted implants into his head, turning him into a cyborg. TF2 Freak Pavor Nocturnus Juggernaut.png|Juggernaut (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) is the most powerful ranked Cyborg in Pavor Nocturnus. TF2 Freak Pavor Nocturnus Paladin.png|Paladin (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) is one of the few operatives to survive the process of technological experimentation. TF2 Freak Pavor Nocturnus Titan.png|Titan (TF2 Freak/Pavor Nocturnus) is a giant Cyborg with an immensely high defense. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Galleries Category:Common Powers